


Come del riso al curry

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Raccolta di due flash fiction ambientate un anno dopo la fine di prince of tennis1) Era follemente innamorato  di Hiyoshi e un giorno o l'altro gliel'avrebbe detto, ma per il momento si sarebbe limitato a baciare quelle seducenti labbra ponendosi una domanda nella mente "Anche lui mi amerà?" Non lo sapeva, ma  non vedeva l'ora di scoprirlo.2) Lo baciò un'ultima volta mettendo fine a quella serata che nessuno dei due tennisti sarebbe mai stato in grado di scordareAkazawa x Hiyoshi





	1. Sorriso splendente

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Prompt: Akazawa Yoshirou/Hiyoshi Wakashi Sesso  
> Parole: 241

********Per Akazawa non esisteva nulla che potesse essere comparata all'ebbrezza che sentiva quando faceva sesso con Hiyoshi affondando in quello che per lui fosse il corpo più meraviglioso che esistesse. Quel ragazzo era così caldo che ogni volta il liceale finiva per essere completamente travolto dall'ardore che dominava tutti i suoi sensi.  
Certe volte aveva la sensazione che il proprio corpo amasse cibarsi di quell'ardore, proprio come se l'altro fosse stato un delizioso piatto di piccante riso al curry che tanto amava, anzi lo preferiva a quella delizia perché era quanto di più bollente e sensuale esistesse sulla faccia dell'universo.  
«Sei bellissimo Hiyoshi-kun» Non era mai in grado di trattenersi nel sussurrare al suo orecchio, era troppo preso da quel ragazzo e per lui era letteralmente impossibile controllarsi quando spingeva nel suo caldo corpo.  
«Akazawa-san lo sei anche tu...»  
Come avrebbe potuto resistere? Quel ragazzo era così fantastico che ogni volta non avrebbe mai potuto riversare tutto quell'ardore all'interno del nuovo capitano della Hiyoutei.  
  
II volto del più giovane era quanto di più seducente e meraviglioso esistesse e lui era troppo debole di fronte a quel viso che lo incantava più di qualsiasi altra cosa altra cosa al mondo.  
Era follemente innamorato di Hiyoshi e un giorno o l'altro gliel'avrebbe detto, ma per il momento si sarebbe limitato a baciare quelle seducenti labbra ponendosi una domanda nella mente "Anche lui mi amerà?" Non lo sapeva, ma non vedeva l'ora di scoprirlo.


	2. Sorriso splendente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Prompt:Akazawa Yoshirou/Hiyoshi Wakashi Akazawa Accarezza il volto di Hiyoshi  
> Parole: 445

Akazawa aveva sempre pensato che gli occhi di Hiyoshi fossero la cosa più splendida che esistesse al mondo, avevano un luccichio particolare che rendeva quello sguardo il più magnifico e sensuale di tutti.  
Dio quanto amava perdersi all'interno di quelle iridi, ogni volta erano in grado di mandare in subbuglio il suo cuore facendolo battere con una forza tale da avere il timore che un giorno o l'altro potesse scoppiare talmente intensi fossero i sentimenti che nutriva per quel giovane tennista.  
Ogni suo poro in quell'istate stava gridando che quello fosse il momento giusto per aprire completamente il proprio cuore.  
Avvicinò una mano al volto che tanto lo affascinava incominciando ad accarezzare quelle delicata pelle che in qual momento sembrava fragile come la più fragile porcellana.  
«Ti amo Hiyoshi-kun»  
Mai avrebbe creduto che Hiyoshi potesse essere dotato di un sorriso splendete come quello, il suo meraviglioso viso si ravvivò di una luce che lo rendeva più abbagliante del solito.  
«Anche io ti Amo Akazawa-san»  
I battiti cardiaci erano così violenti e possenti che credeva che quel timore che stesse avverando potesse diventare realtà: gli faceva quasi male il petto per l'intensità di quei sentimenti.  
"Perché devo amarti così tanto?" Pensò fra sé e sé l'ex capitano della St.Rudolph mentre portò la propria mano verso le invitanti zone basse di quel magnifico e focoso ragazzo.  
Hiyoshi stava fremendo dal desiderio, lo sentiva, e lui era sempre stato troppo debole, fin troppo debole, per poter resistere di fronte all'oggetto delle sue più intense e intime fantasie.  
Aveva intenzione di tormentarlo completamente: e cosa c'era di meglio di sano sesso orale?  
Sapeva che non potesse resistere a qualcosa di tale intensità e per questo ogni volta adorava baciare quell'erezione e lentamente risucchiarla fino a sentirlo gemere con quella solita voce tremante che non mascherava il piacere che stesse provando.  
«a... ka... zawa... sa...n»  
Era normale estasiarsi solamente per sentire il proprio nome chiamato con quella sensualità? Akazawa non poteva dirlo, ma sapeva che chiunque sarebbe stato al posto ne sarebbe stato completamente ammaliato.  
Voleva sentirlo gemere di più, ne aveva un bisogno fisiologico e per questo cominciò a risucchiarlo più intensamente di quanto stesse mai facendo.  
«Ah.. Nh. Akaawa... sto venendo.»  
Lo sperma di Hiyoshi aveva sempre avuto un sapore deciso e intenso da renderlo una delle più deliziose pietanze esistenti al mondo, e lui amava troppo quel liquido per non ingoiarlo e assaporare ogni piccola goccia.  
«Ti amo Akazawa.»  
«Anche io.»  
Lo baciò un'ultima volta mettendo fine a quella serata che nessuno dei due tennisti sarebbe mai stato in grado di scordare


End file.
